The Mission Break
by K Sora
Summary: Dark closets, hot hands and fast mouths. Sakura/? This Story is rated M for a reason! Strong mature content, please be advised.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This one-shot has a very strong sexual content, if you are unable to handle this I strongly advise you to **not** continue reading.

**The Mission Break**

_"Kami why don't I do this mission more often?"_

Reaching above her head blindly, Sakura grabbed on to a shelf to steady herself as she felt hands and a warm wet mouth work down her body.

Remembering where exactly she was, Sakura stifled her next groan. Having this happen in the dark and confined space of a closet was more exciting than she could have thought possible. Sakura had never thought of herself as an exhibitionist, but the idea that they could be caught by someone working in the tower or even worse the Kage was its own secret pleasure.

Feeling a tingle run through her body, Sakura brought her attention back to the hard and rough hands lightly skimming the underside of her breasts.

_"Ooooooh he knows what that does to me the sneaky bastard."_ She bite her lip to keep the moan in.

Digging her fingers into his thick hair, she massaged his scalp as his lips followed the hands that were making quick work of her skirt and the shorts beneath. Those big hands gripped her hips and pulled forward on the cabinet she sat on, moving her bottom to the edge of her makeshift set. She shivered at the feel of hot breath so close to her opening as her legs were moved, one at a time, over broad shoulders.

"Don't make a sound now. I don't want us caught before I'm finished with you." Said a guttural voice that Sakura could barely hear over her own heartbeat.

Fingers spread her folds apart and a wet tongue flicked over her opening and up to her bundle of nerves once, twice, then a third time before she felt it being pushed into her core. Sakura's breath whooshed out and her fingers gripped the hair in her hands hard as she curled herself over in an attempt to contain the sensations running just under her skin.

Hands gripped her upper thighs hard, enough that she knew she would have marks before the day was over. That magical muscle worked fast, setting the pace that he knew she liked when he did this for her. Just when Sakura thought that she couldn't take anymore, the tongue swept up to the bundle of nerves that had been neglected to this point. Feeling a warm flick over the nub, Sakura wasn't prepared for it to be pulled into a mouth that immediately formed suction around the nerves. That was all it took to through her over the edge.

"Oh Kame!" as much as Sakura tried to hold in her cries, there was no helping it as a groan pulled its way up from her chest and out.

Falling back against the wall behind her, Sakura could do nothing but twitch with the aftershock of her orgasm and watch as her lover stood and licked his lips.

"Mmmm. You taste as good as I remember, Pink." He grinned down at her.

"Oh… I'm glad…you think so" Sakura panted out, "Now if I remember correctly. I haven't had a taste of you in some time."

Reaching for his waistband Sakura used it to pull herself up and pull him closer.

A low chuckle sounded from next to her ear. "By all means, have your way with me." Sakura shivered as his tongue flicked over her sensitive ear.

Smirking, Sakura ran her hands over his bare chest moving down to his pants where a bulge could be seen even in the dim light over their temporary love nest. Running her hands teasingly from his thighs, over the bulge and to the top of the pants hanging low around slim hips, Sakura ran kisses down his chest and over well defined abs. She flicked her tongue over his belly button before sliding down off of the cabinet. Using the grip that she had on his pants, Sakura maneuvered them so that he was leaning against the cabinet.  
Pushing the pants down his legs, Sakura reached up and nipped his lower lip, sliding into the kiss with a low moan of pleasure. Unable to wait she dropped down and firmly gripped the impressive erection right in front of her face. Slowly pumping the shaft, Sakura flicked her tongue over the tip, catching the drops of precum.

Hearing the low groan of pleasure, Sakura set to work slowly taking the tip of his thick penis into her mouth. Softly sucking on rock hard muscle, she slowly moved further and further down his length until the tip hit the back of her throat.

Feeling hands come to grip her hair, Sakura relaxed her throat and swallowed hard, taking the rest of him into her mouth.

"Oh fuck that feels good." He panted out as he smoothed his fingers through the soft hair in his hands.

Humming softly in agreement Sakura worked her tongue over the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock.

After a time of moving along his length, she felt the beginning of his body tensing in preparation to release. Pulling away with a pop, Sakura liked her lips as she stood again.

"Can't have you going off without me now can we?" she whispered as she feathered her lips over his.

With a murmur of agreement hands came down to grip the backs of her thighs and Sakura found herself wrapping her legs around slim hips as she was once again settled on top of the cabinet.

Her lip was once again pulled between teeth as she held back a moan at the feel of their cores rubbing together. Moving her hand down between their bodies, Sakura tilted her head to give him room to run kisses down her neck as she grabbed his thick erection and guided him to her dripping entrance.

His butt flexed as he steadily pushed his way into her tight core, groaning low as her inner muscles gripped him tightly.

Nipping his shoulder to keep herself from screaming Sakura dug her fingers into the muscles of his back.

"Ahhhh. Are you sure you're just over 7 inches?" She gasped.

"You ask this every time you know." Came the amused response. Slowly moving back and forth he nibbled on her neck and said, "If it will help we can always find a ruler and make sure I wasn't off when I took a measurement a few years ago."

"Oh who cares? Just move faster, you're killing me over here." Sakura groaned out as she moved her hands to his waste in an attempt to get him moving herself.

"Can't have you dying before this is through."

His sudden movement pushed Sakura back into the wall. She felt him grab her by the back of her knees, forcing her legs wider and making it impossible to move against him.  
Her eyes rolled as she felt him thrust harder and faster, hitting the nerves inside of her with the new angle.

For a time after all that could be heard was the steady panting breathing and the slight squeak as their movements pushed the cabinet back and forth.  
Sensing that her orgasm was near, he moved his hand down her thigh and moved his thumb directly above their joined bodies. Finding the bundle of nerves he pressed down firmly and moved his thumb in circles.

Sakura's back arched away from the wall at the new sensations running from her center and up her spin. Pulling his mouth to hers, Sakura used the kiss to muffle her cries of pleasure as wave after wave hit her. The power of her inner muscles clenching milked her lover until he could do nothing but release with a groan.

The feel of him letting go inside of her sent Sakura right over the edge again; her senses on overload she was left blind and deaf as unbelievable pleasure shook her body.  
Collapsing back, the lovers panted in each other's arms as they recovered from the ecstasy they shared.

With a final, deep kiss the lovers separated and began to dress. Once they were reasonably presentable Sakura paused.

In a bemused voice she said, "If I had know what it would be like to do it in a broom closet of your brother's tower, we would have done this every time I came to Suna on a mission."

With a delighted laugh Kankuro glanced outside the door to make sure the coast was clear and pulled Sakura out behind him.

"Now that you know what it's like what are you going to do about it?"  
Glancing up into his lightly leering face Sakura playfully elbowed him as his arm came around her shoulders. "Well since I know what can be expected we'll have to make sure to find an available empty space in every building that we enter I guess." With a wink over her shoulder Sakura pulled the doors to the Kazekage's office open, almost laughing out right at the shit eating grin on her boyfriends face.

_"Yeah __**defiantly**__ need to do more of these missions."_


End file.
